Numa Numa no Mi (KK21)
The Numa Numa no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to become an element of "swamp" making the user a''' Swamp Human''' (沼人間 Numa Ningen?) . "Numa" (沼) means "swamp" or "bog". In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, it is called the Swamp-Swamp Fruit. It was consumed by Caribou Strength With the Numa Numa no Mi, Caribou can create bottomless swamps which are impossible to escape from. If someone is caught by the swamp created by Caribou, they will sink more if they struggle. The swamp also serves as a storage space, allowing Caribou to store an infinite amount of whatever he has captured inside his body. He is able to keep creatures capable of breathing water, such as mermaids, alive while they are in his swamp. Whether he can keep creatures only capable of breathing air alive in his swamp is unknown. Like most of the other Logia users, Caribou cannot be hit or sliced as his element is intangible, and any attacks will be absorbed into his body harmlessly, though more like Marshall D. Teach, Caribou cannot allow the attacks to phase through his body; instead, it must be absorbed. The thick liquid produced by the fruit's power is probably mud, which is found near marshes and bogs, and Franky did describe it as "mud-like". Weaknesses The major weakness of this fruit is that the user cannot transform back to their normal form if they are confined in a space that their normal body can't fit in. Due to this weakness, Franky was able to capture and seal Caribou in a barrel easily. Other than that the user is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage This fruit allows him to become and control a swamp or bog like substance. He can create swamps of various size, either in his hand, such as the one he used to drown Drip, or a giant one as he did to capture a trio of mermaids. He can also use this ability to absorb any form of an attack using the swamp mass. It seems that people who step on his swamp mass can sink in it, even if its outer appearance looks shallow, similar to Blackbeard's Yami Yami no Mi. It also seems that people who sank into his swamp and were absorbed filled his stomach and satisfied his hunger; this acts as some form of storage space. Caribou claimed that the swamps he can produce are bottomless, thus giving him the power to store virtually everything inside his body. The real Sanji was able to kick him despite his Logia intangibility, but it was shown later on that he was deliberately hiding his power so the crew will drop their guard, as he does not believe he can take them all alone; normally, Caribou can shift into his intangible swamp element to allow attacks to be harmlessly absorbed. A major weakness of this fruit is that, if he is in his Logia form, he is confined to his volume, as seen when Franky locked him up in a barrel and he was unable to escape. He also has the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses and he is vulnerable to Haki attacks. With his Devil Fruit powers, Caribou can create bottomless swamps by turning his lower body into a swamp. Via this transformation, he can capture living beings like he did when he used his powers to capture some mermaids. His "bottomless" swamp can be used as a storage place for his captured mermaids or the treasure he took from Ryugu Palace. In fact, his fighting style lies in storing several weapons like Gatling guns and scythes inside his body. Caribou can also use it to suffocate his opponents by encasing their head in a sphere of swamp. Like other Logia users, he can evade (or in his case, absorb) attacks by turning his body into the related element, in this case, swamp. However, his over-reliance on this defense, which he incorrectly believed to be invincible, led him to have little natural defensive power when his ability was dampened by attacks imbued with Busoshoku Haki. By becoming a swamp (or rather, a puddle of mud), Caribou can extend parts of his body, such as his ear, for eavesdropping while hanging on the side of a building to avoid detection. Attacks *'Numa Numa no Gatling Gun' (ヌマヌマ機関銃 ガトリングガン Numa Numa no Gatoringu Gan?, literally meaning "Swamp Swamp Machine Gun") A large Gatling gun comes out of Caribou's "bottomless" swamp stomach and he shoots his opponents with it. It was first seen used against Pekoms. In the Viz Manga, this is called Swamp-Swamp Gatling Gun. *'Numa Numa no Hebi' (ヌマヌマ蛇, Literally Meaning "Swamp-Swamp Snake") as caribou turns his body into a giant swamp pit, he will begin to form himself into a giant snake or that he is able to create little snake like formations int he swamp that grab onto opponents and drag them into his swamp pit. Whenever Caribou is one giant snake like creature, whenever those who attack him they will be dragged into his swamp and stay there. In the Viz Manga, this is called the Swamp-Swamp Snake. *'Numa Numa Hano' ( ヌマヌマ手, Literally Meaning "Swamp-Swamp Hand") this technique was used against the fake sanji, as Caribou grabs onto an opponent. He will turn himself into the swamp and in close his opponents in a bubble like form, until they lose conscious and stop breathing. In the Viz Manga, this is called the Swamp-Swamp Bubble. *'Numa Numa Saju' ( ヌマヌマ流, Literally Meaning "Swamp-Swamp Sink") Caribou will turn his body into a swamp pit and go underneath his opponents, thus acting like quick sand and his opponents will sink into his body. This was first seen used against the mermaids that he had captured and planned on selling at the auction. In the Viz Manga, this is called the Swamp-Swamp Quick Sand. *'Numa Numa Toku' ( ヌマヌマ匿, Literally Meaning "Swamp-Swamp Shield") Caribou will create a massive amount of his swamp and begin to build it up and up, at a quick rate. Thus creating a wall and all of the attacks and opponents, he faces will get stuck in his swamp. Thus he will be able to take them into his body, also it was shown that he is able to fire items out of this wall as well, in order to take down opponents. He uses his numa numa Gatling gun with this technique as well, to give it a "heavenly" attack. In the Viz Manga, this is called the Swamp-Swamp Wall. *'Numa Numa Tsunami' (ヌマヌマ津波, Literally Meaning "Swamp-Swamp Tidal Wave") Caribou will begin to form a massive amount of his swamp throughout the area, as he begins to pick up other items and people, he will begin to form into a giant wave. Caribou had used this against several opponents many times, of course his waves will be different sizes and at just how much power is put behind his waves. In the Viz Manga, this is called the Swamp-Swamp Wave. *'Numa Numa Hagai' ( ヌマヌマ羽翼, Literally Meaning "Swamp-Swamp Wings") Caribou will turn himself into a swamp pit, then forming himself into a pair of wings and thus as he flaps them. He will enclose them over opponents and then they go into his swamp. In the Viz Manga, this is called the Swamp-Swamp Wings. *'Numa Numa Tora' (ヌマヌマ罠, Literally Meaning "Swamp-Swamp Trap") Caribou will go into a hole or small space, as he goes into hiding he might wait a few moments. Then whenever his opponents start to lose their patients and whenever they seem to get mad, Caribou will appear behind his opponents and warp his swamp all around them. In the Viz Manga, this is called the Swamp-Swamp Surpise. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit